


Every Hybrid Needs A Spanking

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Jeon Wonwoo, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, cat hybrid to be exact, no sex but wonwoo does come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Mingyu knows Wonwoo hates it, but also needs it. That’s why he doesn’t question the paddle on the couch, laying there for anyone to see.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Every Hybrid Needs A Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Ima go sleep now.... or do my hw. 
> 
> Day 13: Impact Play

Hybrid weren’t uncommon in Korean. 

Sure, there’s probably more in America and literally  _ any _ other country, but that doesn’t mean they’re uncommon. 

Well, Mingyu’s boyfriend is one, a cat hybrid, to be exact. 

And even though all those ‘pet’ laws where people could keep hybrids as pets have been abolished and stuff, hybrids still had an innate sense to well… be spanked? 

Mingyu doesn’t question it, he really doesn’t. He only waits an hour or so once seeing the paddle usually laying on the couch, an nonverbal cue that Wonwoo needed something. 

And that takes a  _ lot _ out of him to even ask. 

The older was a lonester on his good days, downright invisible on his bad days. And even though Mingyu is charming and charismatic and just  _ loves _ his boyfriend so much, it takes a lot of coaxing and support from the younger to get Wonwoo to even admit he needs a spanking. 

For Wonwoo specifically, he needs one of these ‘spankings’ about every month. Usually near the end, and Mingyu will start preparing himself the week before. 

Because Wonwoo knows it himself, he knows he needs it. And during that week prior, he’ll start to draw in on himself, caving up and showing less and less emotion as he tries to suppress his innate needs. 

And it’s something they’re working through. Mingyu and Wonwoo, as boyfriends. Never as master and pet, because that’s just inhumane. And illegal. 

So, Mingyu’s not all that surprised to come home from his shift at work to see the black paddle laying on the couch. 

It’s nearing the end of October, days really getting cold now. Mingyu swears he has to turn the heater on everyday when he gets back, just so he doesn’t freeze his toes off. 

“Wonwoo-hyung?” He asks, and a low grumble sounds from across the hall, coming from their bedroom. 

Ah, yes, no honorifics. 

It was one of the very first things Wonwoo had admitted to him. Albeit, quietly while he had almost curled in on himself. 

Mingyu and him have worked on boosting the communication, so that it’s not as awkward for the older. He never wants his baby to be uncomfortable. 

“Wonwoo-yah?” He tries again, forgoing the honorifics this time in hopes of getting some verbal response. 

“.....here….” Wonwoo had apparently shuffled out of their room, swaddled in one of their large blankets, holding it tight. 

“Cold, baby?” Mingyu asks, walking to the thermometer. He sees Wonwoo nod from the corner of his eye. 

After a moment's pause, and Wonwoo very noticeably  _ not _ looking at the paddle on the couch, Mingyu goes and picks it up, sitting on the couch. 

Wonwoo blushes a dark red at the sight, shuffling backwards to go hide in their bedroom again. 

“Wonwoo-yah,” the younger starts, “Come on. Come sit on my lap, baby.” He gestures, patting his lap to execute his point further. 

Wonwoo stays still for a second, thinking, before shuffling over to Mingyu, letting the blanket go as he settles in the younger’s lap, straddling his hips. 

“Feeling a lil’ needy today, baby?” Mingyu asks, stroking the older’s sides in what he hopes comes across as comfort. 

Wonwoo chooses this time to release his ears and tail, shivering as he gets used to the air blasting onto them. 

Mingyu smiles, bringing one hand up to stroke at his ear. Wonwoo purrs, low and quiet, but Mingyu hears, bringing the older’s face down into the crook of his neck. 

For the time being, Mingyu has set down the paddle. They’ll get there eventually, but right now Wonwoo needs to get  _ comfortable _ . 

Mingyu lets him stay there for as long as he needs. Wonwoo nuzzles farther into his neck, purrs getting increasingly louder. 

The older outright moans when Mingyu grasps his tail, stroking it up and down. 

That’s when he first bucks his hips. And now Mingyu knows he’s ready. 

“You ready, baby?” He asks anyway. Wonwoo tenses up, freezing all of his prior actions. 

Only once Mingyu starts rubbing his back does he nod, small and timid. 

“Okay. Come on, over my knees.” Mingyu starts adjusting the older into position, laying him on his knees, ass presented for his left hand. 

He rubs over Wonwoo’s cheeks first. He would warm him up with his hand over the clothing, then without the clothing, and lastly with the paddle on bare skin. 

It was what they learned the most efficient way for the hybrid to get all his kinks out and finally feel back to normal. 

Wonwoo squirms slightly, suddenly having a bout of unusual excitement. Mingyu smiles, if his baby was excited, then that means this will go along smoothly. 

There’s still bumps in the road, even after Mingyu finally gets the older over his lap. Wonwoo will often struggle, kicking his legs back in defiance. He’ll only stop once the spanking actually begins. 

And although Wonwoo seems plaint, when he finally gets settled, Mingyu has to hold his legs down as he starts to kick, impatient. 

“ _ Stop  _ Wonwoo-ah, if you stay still we can get this over with.” Mingyu says, laying his hand on the older’s lower back in warning. 

Wonwoo freezes, leg tensing but not doing anything. 

“Good boy.” He whispers, rubbing his hand over his boyfriend’s ass. Mingyu does nothing for a couple seconds, and then smacks his hand down. 

That’s one. 

It goes like this for another twenty or so, and by the time Wonwoo needs to take off his pants, he’s sniffling. No tears have been spotted yet, but Mingyu knows it can happen at any moment. 

“Ohh, baby it’s okay.” Mingyu says once he sees Wonwoo’s face. It’s slightly red and his glasses are crooked. He reaches up to pet an ear, and the older relaxes the slightest bit before readjusting himself over the younger’s lap. 

Wonwoo gets comfy, and Mingyu’s cold hand meets his ass once more. The older shivers, squirming. He stops at the reprimanding hand on his hip and the fact that he’ll start to get  _ really _ hard. 

Mingyu starts up again, doing twenty more with skin on skin contact. About halfway through Wonwoo breaks it in tears. Mingyu slows down for a moment, cuddling his baby and wiping off his tears. 

When he does resume, Wonwoo tries to keep his composure as best as possible from then on. 

Hand stinging and ass red, Mingyu finally grabs the paddle. Wonwoo was letting out more consistent tears and Mingyu just wants to coo at him, hold him tight. 

But he can’t do that. Not when he knows Wonwoo needs this, knows Wonwoo has to have it. 

“You ready Wonwoo-ah?” He asks again. Better be safe than sorry. Wonwoo kids immediately this time, all hesitance gone now that he’s almost done.

“Okay.” And now loud, rough hits are echoing around their house. Wonwoo starts squirming, and Mingyu doesn’t question until he goes limp. 

Ah. So he came. 

Not much Mingyu could’ve done to prevent it anyway. It happens every single time, Wonwoo coming in the middle of their session. It just serves to wrack up the sensitivity with the paddle. 

This time, Mingyu does more. About thirty hits, and he almost loses count when Wonwoo starts sobbing. He makes sure to listen out for a safeword, but he hears nothing except cries. 

He slows down so Wonwoo can catch his breath, and the older’s tail curls around his wrist. Mingyu gasps and realizes, Wonwoo wants him to hurry. 

Doing the last five at rapid pace, hitting his sit bones and cheeks, Wonwoo collapses, almost rolling off the couch onto the floor. 

“Was that good hyung?” Mingyu asks, genuinely curious. Wonwoo hits him, but ends up nodding. 

“Yeah, Mingyu-ah.” And then the older scurries off, quite literally running with his tail between his legs. Mingyu will catch up, the older most definitely be wanting to fuck. 

As he leaves, he picks up a bottle of cream that was placed on the table. Presumably by the hybrid as well. 

Mingyu walks into their bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
